1827 Drabbles
by Strawberri009
Summary: Here's a fic about the ten songs drabble challenge. :) It is about 1827 or TsunaxHibari. :) Some character bashing, don't say I didn't warn you. Please do read it. Thank you! And Review! :)


Soo. Here's a fic from me. I tried this 10 songs drabble challenge. Sorry for my wrong grammars and wrong spellings. It was rushed since I did it on a whim. =) I really hope you like it. Some of the songs were harder to do so you might find some of it bad. I'm saying sorry in advance. =)

Here's the deets of the challenge:

_1\. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, theme, etc._

_2\. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs._

_3\. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs unless you're completely stuck – this is meant to be a challenge._

_4\. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist._

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is NOT mine even if if i wished it to be.

* * *

**1\. Someone like you by Adele**

Hibari looked stared at the sky, contemplating on how the future that looked bright turned out like this because of a decision. The body he longed to hold is now making a commitment to another. Today was their wedding and their was nothing he could do if this was what Tsuna wanted.

**2\. Hey there Delilah by Plain White T's**

The phone rang. Tsuna knew who it was from the ringtone and ran to answer it.  
"Kyouya! Are you alright?" Tsuna asked immediately. It's been five months since he heard from the guardian.  
"I'm fine Tsunayoshi. The mission's done. I'll be home tomorrow." The other man replied. Tsuna cried in relief. No matter how strong he grew up, he still have his moments. "Tsunayoshi, i'm fine. Stop worrying."

**3\. I can't explain it by Show Me The Skyline**

Tsuna was often asked, "Why Hibari?" He thought about the answer before but couldn't come up with anything. So he would always reply, "I don't know, i just can't explain it. I guess, i just know."

**4\. In Your Arms by Krissy &amp; Ericka**

With all the trouble of being the boss of a Mafia famiglia, Tsuna knows he'll be alright. He has his guardians as well as the other members of the family. No matter what happens he trust in every one of them. And he knows that in the end of it all, Kyouya will always be there for him.

**5\. Stay with me by Sam Smith**

The first time they made love was treated as a mistake. They bothy agreed that they would never speak of it again. The second time was both accidental and somewhat on purpose. They were both drunk but sober enough to know what was happening and allowed it. Though, by the arrival of the morning sun, both of them were already out of their stupor. The third time, both admitted that they needed each other.

**6\. Unfriend you by Greyson Chance**

Everyone should have see it coming. Hurt a girl once and she'll come back stronger. Now, Kyoko is a girl on a mission. She would forget about Tsuna. He let her believe she was the one but all this time it was Hibari Kyouya. Granted, Tsuna might not have known what she felt the whole time but that won't save him. It?s time to unfriend him.

**7\. Wait for you by Elliott Yamin**

Hibari doesn't know what he's feeling for the first time in his life. They wer bothe happy so he couldn't undeestand how Tsuna could just up and leave him. But, he'll wait. And when Tsuna comes back, they will do everything again. But he will never let go of him again.

**8\. Breakeven by The Script**

Tsuna chugged down another glass of whiskey. It's over. Hibari left him and he doesn't know what to do anymore. And everytime, they see each other, he could always see that the other was fine. How could he be? While he was wallowing in sadness? He tries to forget but it always come back when they see each other and it was slowly breaking him into pieces.

**9\. It Will Rain by Bruno Mars**

This was first big fight they had since they got together a year ago. Hibari saw Tsuna and Kyoko together and got jealous. Tsuna tried to explain but Hibari won't let him. Hibari tried to leave but Tsuna pleaded. He won't know what to do if the other left him. Hibari told him he'll come back and left. Tsuna cried the whole night. It was the next day when Hibari came back. They amde up and hibari mever left again.

**10\. Touch my hand by Davd Archuleta**

Tsuna was always surrounded by people. All sorts of them and yet when Hibari looks at their group, his eyes always turn to the Vongola boss. He doesn't know what to do but all he knows is that he wants to reach him. But he couldn't handle crowds so when he was given a chance to be close to the younger one, he grabbed it.

* * *

So it's done. I'm sorry about Kyoko's role. I needed someone and I couldn't think of anyone else. It was not personal. Sorry. =) Hope you liked the rest of it though. =) Tell me what you think, comment by reviewing =) Thankyou for reading!


End file.
